Love and Heartache
by Adnacia
Summary: A little oneshot about Kakashi and Sakura. Not much else needs to be said. If you want to know what it is about, read the story.


A/N: I don't own anything. The story line is mine but none of the characters are. Sue me if you would like, you won't be getting anything because I have nothing.

* * *

He stood in shock. The one person that he had willingly given his heart to was now dead. This wasn't supposed to happen. He stood at the memorial that commemorated the ninja who had been killed in battle.

"Daddy."

Kakashi Hatake looked down at the little boy who was standing next to him. The little boy tugged on Kakashi's pant leg and lifted his arms to be picked up. Kakashi obliged and held on to the one thing that was left in his life. The one thing that was worth living for. He smiled slightly as the little boy wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck as Kakashi thought back to how he and Sakura had come to be.

00000000

It had taken Sakura a long time to get over Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto had tried his best to help Sakura get over Sasuke, but he had never succeeded. Kakashi had chosen to let her do her own thing; he just made sure she did not get hurt.

One night, Kakashi heard a knock at his window. He rolled over and saw pink hair that was rivaled only by emerald eyes. It was storming which seemed to match the look in her eyes. Kakashi climbed out of his bed and went to the window. He opened it and caught Sakura as she tumbled into the room.

"You're wet." Kakashi said with a grin.

"Yes, oh wise one. Even the great Copy-nin can figure that one out." Sakura said, a slight bitterness to her voice.

"Come on. You need to dry off and get into some dry clothes. Go to the bathroom and put on a pair of shorts and a shirt and meet me in the kitchen and you are going to tell me why you are out in this monsoon." Kakashi said as he held a pair of shorts and a shirt to his teammate.

Five minutes later Sakura came into the kitchen and was handed a cup of hot tea.

"This is delicious. Thank you." She said gratefully

"No problem."

"You are probably wondering why I'm here."

"Just a little."

"I miss him so much! I don't love him. I just want to know why he would do such a thing. And I came here because you are the only one who has not tried to make me feel better. You have just listened and I needed someone to listen now!" Sakura said with a slight wail as she started to cry.

"You came here in the middle of the night with it pouring rain to talk?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

Sakura nodded slightly, now feeling slightly embarrassed. She looked up when she felt a hand envelope hers and saw Kakashi smiling at her.

"It's ok. Glad I could help."

"You don't have your mask on!" Sakura randomly shouted out.

Kakashi looked at her with an amused smirk. "Of course not. Since I am here by myself, I don't worry about wearing the mask. I only wear it in public so people want faint because of how wonderful I look."

Sakura rolled her eyes and finished her tea. "Thank you Kakashi. I guess I'll leave so you can get back to sleep."

Kakashi nodded and followed Sakura to his bedroom. "Are you forgetting something?"

"What? Oh! My clothes!" Sakura ran to the bathroom and came back with an armful of wet garments. "I'll bring your clothes to you tomorrow. Thank you!"

Sakura started to climb out the window but was soon hauled in as the storm outside truly broke. Lightening was flashing continuously and the wind was blowing.

"You are not going out in that." Kakashi said with a note of finality to his voice.

"Where do you suppose I sleep then?" Sakura asked, dropping her clothes on the floor so she could put her hands on her hips.

"With me of course." Kakashi replied as he got back into bed. He looked at her with a pointed look and Sakura sighed and climbed into bed with her ex-sensei.

The next morning had proved to be rather awkward. Sakura woke up with arms around her and a very familiar smell filling her nose. She opened her eyes quickly and realized that she was not in her apartment. She turned her head slightly and realized that she truly was in bed with her ex-sensei. She looked underneath the covers and saw with relief that they were both still clothed.

"Nothing happened."

Sakura turned her head and saw that Kakashi had woken up. He removed his arms from around her and got out of bed. Sakura had a look of slight confusion on her face as she was starting to miss the warmth from the man who was looking at her with an amused look on his face.

"Practice in an hour." was all he said as he left the room, leaving Sakura to see herself out.

0000

The next three weeks were pretty normal. Sakura would work at the hospital, train a little with her team, and went on no missions. Kakashi, was sent on yet another unsuccessful attempt to find Sasuke. Sakura was working the night shift at the hospital when a bloody Kakashi was brought in.

"What happened?" Sakura cried out, as she ran to Kakashi's side.

"The mission failed. Someone decided to attack us while we were settling in for the night. It seems that they were only after Kakashi."

"What about Naruto and Sai?"

"They are fine. Except Naruto is beating himself up because he was not able to help fight against the attacker. The attacker was trying to do away with the team leader."

"Okay. Take him into surgery. I can take care of this." _Thankfully I haven't used much chakra and can take care of this without disturbing Shishou_. Sakura thought to herself.

An hour later, Kakashi was resting comfortably in a hospital room. Truthfully, Sakura had to have him sedated so that he would rest comfortably. His hate of hospitals was well known.

As the night wore on, Sakura grew tired and finally fell asleep in the chair that was in the room. She only woke up when she heard a movement behind her. She opened her eyes and prepared to possibly attack someone who might have snuck into the room.

"Kakashi!" She hissed as she relaxed. "You should be in bed resting!"

"I feel fine. And how could I rest with someone so beautiful in the room." He replied as he slipped his arms around his former student.

"I am ordering you back to bed now!" Sakura replied, ignoring what he had said.

"Okay." He said as he dragged Sakura to the bed.

"Not with me."

"Are you sure?"

"No! I mean, yes. You need to rest and recover your strength."

"I have recovered my strength."

"No you haven't. You suffered a serious injury and you need to be in bed by yourself resting."

"Only if I am not here."

"No. Here, I can keep an eye on you."

"You can keep an eye on me at my place."  
Sakura walked over to Kakashi and whispered, "Climb into bed. I have something for you."

Kakashi quickly complied and looked at Sakura hopefully. His look of hope quickly turned to surprise as Sakura sent a little bit of chakra into his body and caused him to lose consciousness. "That should keep you asleep" Sakura said to the sleeping man.

000

Payback. That was all that had been on his mind for the past two weeks since he had been injured. There had not been much going on so he had been trying to figure how to pay Sakura back for putting him to sleep for no good reason. She could not stand a little bit of teasing. Okay, in his mind, it was more than teasing. It was a dream to get the pink haired kunoichi in bed. She had been haunting his dreams since she turned 22 three years ago. Maybe that made him a little sick, but he did not care. He wanted to know what she tasted like. What it was like for her to scream his name. He shook his head trying to block out the thoughts that had started to pervade his mind.

_Payback. That is what you need to be concentrating on._ Kakashi thought. After a while, he stood up and left having decided what to do. _I hope she doesn't kill me._

00

It had been a long day. She was glad to be home and about to sleep. She had just drifted off to sleep when she woke up to someone climbing on top of her. She instinctively fed chakra to her hand and drew her fist back to punch the person. The punch was quickly blocked by the person who had climbed on top of her.

"I don't think so." The person whispered into her ear.

"Kakashi!" Sakura cried when she realized who it was. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Payback."

"For what?"

"Knocking me out when I was in the hospital."

Anything else that Sakura might have been about to say was quickly silenced by Kakashi's kiss. Sakura fought back a moan and was able to push Kakashi off her.

"What?" He asked, looking slightly amused. "Scared?"

"No. It's just… just. I don't know! I was just doing my job. I was just looking out for the welfare of the patient. I don't know why I am explaining myself to you." She muttered the last part to herself.

"Well, if you are not scared, then let's get back to what we were doing." Kakashi said as he walked to where Sakura was standing.

"We were not doing anything. You were about to leave so I could go back to bed." Sakura replied hotly.

"You can go back to bed, but I am staying."

Sakura charged toward Kakashi and prepared to kick him. He caught her leg and flipped her onto the bed before pouncing on top of her. He held her down and whispered, "I can leave if you want me to, but I don't think you do. You want me as much as I want you."

Sakura stopped breathing for a moment as Kakashi started too nimble on her ear. Soon, her body started responding to Kakashi's touch. All thoughts of asking him to leave flew her mind as she gave into the pleasure he was giving her.

The next morning had proved to be a little awkward, but was not as bad as Sakura had thought it would be. Kakashi had made her laugh then brought her into his embrace.

As the weeks wore on, Kakashi and Sakura grew closer. People in the town talked about them, but since they were not the first student/teacher relationship, the buzz about them was mainly that the great Copy-nin had finally found someone. Then one night, it happened.

Kakashi had just gotten in from a mission and decided to wait for Sakura outside the hospital and take her home. When they got to Sakura's apartment, he proposed. Sakura was thrown totally off. She cried. She laughed. She did not give an immediate answer which caused some concern on Kakashi's part. Finally she did answer, "Yes." Needless to say, no one saw them for the rest of the night, but they were heard.

The wedding ceremony was just a month later. It was gorgeous. Both the bride and groom shone in their kimonos. It was the wedding reception that was to be what was remembered. Booze and ninjas are an interesting combination to say the least. Many of the single ninja left with someone else, which ended up with a couple of births nine months later. Hinata and Neji were spotted sneaking off together. Gaara and Naruto decided to find a dimly lit corner and make out a little. The important thing was that fun was had by all, though some were not having fun the next morning when they woke up with hangovers.

The next two years were peaceful ones. Sakura worked at the hospital, and Kakashi went on missions. There were several S-ranks, but he always came back to her. One night, Sakura announced that she was pregnant with their child. By the next night, there was no one in Konoha that did not know the news. Their son was born eight months later, delivered by Tsunade who was not about to leave the birth of the child to anyone else. Two years later, Sakura received a mission.

The team needed a medic-nin and she was the only one qualified for this type of mission. She never returned alive. Her body was retrieved and brought back to a devastated Kakashi. It was well known that his son was the only thing that kept him going. The funeral was two days later.

Kakashi never fully recovered from losing his beloved Sakura. As he stood at the memorial stone with his son, he told the story of how he and his mother had met and how she loved the village. As they turned to leave, Kakashi saw a blonde streak running toward him.

He held up his hand as the blond streak became recognizable as Naruto. "Yo."

"Sasuke's been found!"

A/N: If you stuck with the story to the end, thank you! I know it sucked. I was not happy with the final product but I wanted to go ahead and post it. Go ahead and flame, I don't care. I will be shocked to get anything positive. But maybe I am being to hard on myself. It is up to the reader to decide if they like it. This is my first anime fic, so be patient. I am hoping to do more, but if it is horrible, I might give up on the idea. Just let me know what I should do!


End file.
